You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)
"You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)" by Dead Or Alive is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancer He seems to have a white and blue mask on. He seems to have long black and purple hair, a matching purple vest, a white belt with a C on it over his vest. And gold tights (similar to "Crazy Little Thing" and "Feel This Moment") with a silver elbow-length glove and black shoes. Background It seems to be a purple room with four blue and pink lights coming out of the ground, a tiger-framed picture that at the chorus shows a moving disco ball, while at the verses it shows the dancer himself, and more pink and blue lights shine through the ceiling, and purple pictograms. The song then ends with a rewind static, which makes it clear that the dancer was in a DVR tape. Gold Moves There are three Gold Moves in the routine: All: '''Point to the screen. (akin to Good Feeling Extreme) ysmrrogm.jpg|Only Gold Move Mash-up ''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked in January. Its theme is '''Funny Guys and contains humourous male dancers. It does not have any gold moves. Dancers (No repeats) * You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) * Holding Out for a Hero * Sexy And I Know It * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Gentleman * Party Rock Anthem * Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go * Never Gonna Give You Up Appearances in Mashups You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Funny Guys) ' * Papaoutai' (Ultra Violet) ' Captions You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here is/are the caption(s) attributed to his dance moves: *Be Sweet Trivia *This song was first revealed at Gamescom along with Problem, She Looks So Perfect, Built For This, 4x4, Bailando, Macarena (Bayside Boys Mix), Ain't No Mountain High Enough and Love Is All. * The dancer looks like a young Pete Burns, the lead singer of Dead Or Alive. * The TVs are recycled from Diggin' in the Dirt. * The electronic painting is inspired from the music video. * Parts of the dancer are on the TVs. The strangest fact is that these reflections have a different color palette: pink & silver instead of purple & gold. Maybe it could be a Beta. * This is the first Dead Or Alive song in the series and likely the only one in the entire game franchise. * The choreographer is Mehdi Kerkouche, who also choreographed Troublemaker Sweat, Can't Hold Us, Don't You Worry Child and P4 from Walk This Way. * The shades of the avatar is different from the classic dancer's. * The shades were yellow-and-white instead of blue-and-white. This was later changed, leaving the former as a beta element. However, this Beta element appears in the menu icon of the song. * You can unlock an achievement on PlayStation 3 and 4 and Xbox 360 and One (achievements do not exist on the Wii and Wii U), which is called: "The Definition Of Insanity", to get it, you must play this song 3 times in a row. * In the Spanish version, the mashup is called "Gente Divertida" which means "Funny '''People'", instead of "Funny Guys". However in English version they could use the meaning of the word "guys" as "people", although they could use the meaning "boys", because only male dancers appear in it. * After Forget You, Diggin' in the Dirt and Video Killed the Radio Star, this is the fourth song to involve television sets. * There is a glitch which occurs during the Mashup; the original dancer may freeze in his starting position for the entirety of the routine, although he fades away during the transitions, only to return in the same position. * This is the third mashup after Take on Me and It's My Birthday to only feature male dancers. Gallery spinmeroundJD2015.jpg YouSpinMeRoundThumbnail.jpg spinmeround.jpg|You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) 033160.jpg 172.png|Official avatar Youspinmeroundbg.jpg|The Background Videos File:Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) File:Just Dance 2015 - You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) - 5* Stars File:Dead Or Alive - You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Just Dance 2015 Mashup Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:80's Category:Solo Males Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Rock Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Recycled elements Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with elements that reference the song Category:Recycled moves Category:Disco Songs Category:Songs that appear in mashups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups